Dragon Fire
by Midnight Cold Dragon
Summary: "Fine. Fine! You want to know what I would do? What I would honestly do if I had the chance? I would go back to Esgaroth and…" she trailed off. He asked her snidely if she'd ask them to take her back. If she'd become one of them again. "No. I'd go back and I'd burn it. I'd burn the city and the people and the Master. I'd burn it all to ash." Smaug/OC SmaugxOC


**Props to smart-blonde-the-oxymoron for her story Dragon's Bait for inspiration**

**xxDragon**

* * *

she had come one day, to his mountain.

she had walked up it until she found the gaping hole at the top.

the hole he used to leave the mountain.

_his_ mountain.

she had looked down it, at the sheer cliff-like walls

she had seen the stone floor below.

she had grimaced

she had taken the rope off her shoulder

and tied it to a rock.

she had climbed down the opening

into the mountain.

_his_ mountain.

she had sat down on the floor

not entering the rest of the mountain

_his_ mountain

and she waited.

he had come, of course.

he came and found her there,

in her bare feet

in her leggings

in her tunic

he had glared down at her

seen her brown hair

seen her grey eyes

he had demanded why she was there

what she thought would come out of her visit

except for death.

she had looked up at him

she looked sad.

**...**

"I have come to die."

**...**

he had looked at her.

had asked why

**...**

"They say I am a witch."

**...**

he had asked who 'they' were

he had been intrigued

**...**

"The people of Lake-Town"

**...**

he asked why they thought so

**...**

"They needed someone to blame. If you would kill me now, I would appreciate it."

**...**

he had almost incinerated her

he had almost stepped on her

he had almost killed her

**...**

"My name is Symyn"

**...**

she looked even sadder

**...**

"A witch's name"

**...**

and then he had changed her fate

he said that she wasn't a thief

and then he had slithered into the great hall

and she had followed

**...**

she sat in a corner

watching him

for two days

on the third, he flew out of the chamber.

he came back with a deer

he blew fire on it

told her to eat

she nodded

and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face

**...**

on the fourth day, she spoke

**...**

"In marble halls as white as milk,

Lined with a skin as soft as silk,

Within a fountain crystal-clear,

A golden apple doth appear.

No doors there are to this stronghold,

Yet thieves break in and steal the gold."

**...**

he asked her what she was blathering on about

**...**

"It is a riddle."

**...**

she had looked into his eyes

**...**

"...Smaug…"

**...**

he told her the answer

he said it was an egg.

she nodded

**...**

"You burned Dale"

**...**

he said nothing

**...**

"You burned Dale and took the mountain"

**...**

still there was no answer

**...**

"No legs have I to dance

No lungs have I to breathe

No life have I to live or die

And yet I do all three."

**...**

he hummed the answer

fire

he asked why the Master sent her to him

**...**

"To kill me. I suppose I deserve it. Better me than the friends and family that I cannot return to"

**...**

she was angry

she was furious

**...**

he asked her simply, hardly tolerating her anger

what she would do to them

to the city

if she had the chance for vengeance

**...**

"Nothing. I would do...nothing"

**...**

he told her that her answer was stupid.

she told him the question was stupid

he asked her again, more forcefully

he pushed harder

told her how those were the humans that abandoned her

that sent her to her death because of a tiny idea planted in their

stupid minds

**...**

"Fine. Fine! You want to know what I would do? What I would honestly do if I had the chance? I would go back to Esgaroth and…"

**...**

she trailed off

he asked her snidely if she'd ask them to take her back

if she'd become one of them again

**...**

"No. I'd go back and I'd _burn_ it. I'd burn the city and the people and the Master. I'd burn it _all_ to _ash_."

**...**

she lived with him for months.

thieves had come when he was out

had taken gold

had taken her

they took her far away

had burned a house and a family

had stolen their goods

they hadn't believed her when she told them

**...**

"He knows where every single piece of gold is. Where _all_ his treasure is."

**...**

but they were afraid

except their leader

when she said

**...**

"He will find you. He _will_ find you and kill you."

**...**

and he did

he came

and he killed them

and she had run up and hugged his muzzle

he told her she was free

she didn't have to come back

but she wanted to

and he had left her

**...**

she bought supplies

and a horse

and travelled Middle-Earth

for three years

**...**

"did you hear-?"

"Smaug the Magnificent-"

**...**

she didn't believe it

**...**

"it is true!"

"Smaug the Golden-!"

**...**

by the third time

in a third city

she began to believe

**...**

"the Chiefest and Greatest Calamity is dead!"

**...**

she was 19 when she reached the lake

she saw nothing but a few burnt planks

and ash

the city was under the lake

a pile of ash

she had led her horse to the banks

it had shied away

she had patted her side and called out

**...**

"Smaug?"

**...**

she yelled across the water

she had yelled until her voice became hoarse

she had dropped to her knees

she had cried

she had gotten back on her horse

and ridden up to Dale

she had walked through the streets

she had seen _him_

the Master

she had stopped

stared

he had turned

had met her eyes

had stared

had yelled witch

**...**

men had drawn weapons

women pulled wide-eyed children to them

he had demanded why she was still alive

why Smaug hadn't killed her

he hadn't listened

he had called her a demon

said part of the dragon

lived in her

he had ordered with a shaking finger

for her to be burned

**...**

the men tied her to a stake

piled dry wood around her

set it afire

**...**

at first she didn't think it took

the hear licked her legs

she had sighed

closed her eyes

* * *

_he asked her simply, hardly tolerating her anger_

_what she would do to them _

_to the city_

_if she had the chance for vengeance _

**...**

"_Nothing. I would do...nothing"_

**...**

_he told her that her answer was stupid._

_she told him the question was stupid_

_he asked her again, more forcefully_

_he pushed harder_

_told her how those were the humans that abandoned her_

_that sent her to her death because of a tiny idea planted in their_

_stupid minds_

**...**

"_Fine. Fine! You want to know what I would do? What I would honestly do if I had the chance? I would go back to Esgaroth and…"_

**...**

_she trailed off_

_he asked her snidely if she'd ask them to take her back_

_if she'd become one of them again_

**...**

"_No. I'd go back and I'd_ burn _it. I'd burn the city and the people and the Master. I'd burn it_ all _to _ash_."_

* * *

she ignored the first screams

then opened her eyes

looked up

squinted and coughed

saw a huge black shadow

eclipse the sun

wings had flapped like a hurricane

the smoky air trembled with his roar

his chest glowed with his internal fire

she grinned hugely

she had closed her eyes

and laughed

as the town had erupted

with dragon fire

**...**

**...**

**...**

_maybe we will, Smaug. Someday we will burn it_.

* * *

**xxDragon**


End file.
